


Come and Pee with Me, Hermione Granger

by Amatorius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Light foot fetish, Pee, Reluctant Sadist, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatorius/pseuds/Amatorius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An otherwise normal day takes an unexpected turn for Hermione Granger when her underclassman, Luna Lovegood draws out a side of Hermione that was kinkier than Hermione could have anticipated. This was a story partially inspired by the Ao3 user "NymphadorasNymphos" who wanted me to write something about Hermione, Luna, and lots of pee. This story also places a heavy emphasis on my own affinity for all things anal, as well as a small bit of foot related attention. I also do a lot with the scent kink that I make prominent in other stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Pee with Me, Hermione Granger

## Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

\----

Hermione Granger sat across the table from her underclassman, Luna Lovegood -- at a dining table in the Great Hall. Holidays were approaching rapidly, and the magical decorum in the Hall reflected as much as wistful snowdrifts teased the students from above.

 “You know, maybe before the holidays set in we could all go to Hogsmeade an--”  Luna’s face contorted mid-sentence and without warning. Hermione’s eyebrow arched instinctively at the abrupt interruption.

 “...Luna..?” Hermione cautiously began as her silvery-blonde haired interlocutor gritted her teeth and clenched her hands gripping the table forcefully. “Are you...okay?” Hermione finished the thought.

 “I--” Luna began, looking around frantically, her face lighting up a shade of bright pink before crying softly at Hermione, “I have to go to the lavatory!” she rose quickly and sprinted out of the Hall clutching the front of her dress robes. Hermione shot after her, worried and lacking information. Simply not content to _not_ know things, Hermione couldn’t help but pursue. Luna’s business was apparently quite urgent, as Hermione only barely caught which bathroom she’d ran off to -- the oft deserted bathroom that Myrtle usually claims as her own. Hermione slowed to a more comfortable pace as she approached the facilities, catching her breath in the process.

The moment she opened the door she was accosted by lustful echoes; it was unmistakably Luna’s voice -- the light, fanciful, dreamy tone of her voice carried even in her lustful moments. The second thing that Hermione noticed -- and the thing which prompted her to hurry to the stall where Luna squatted -- was the choppy splashing of liquid into liquid. Hermione noticed there was a faint yellow trail of drips leading her directly to Luna’s stall, and she followed them apprehensively, albeit not without curiosity.

Having not bothered to close the stall door, Luna startled as Hermione’s pretty face peeked around into the stall. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, her breaths instantly becoming rather erratic, unsure as to how to deal with what she was seeing. Luna was masturbating _and_ peeing simultaneously, her dress robes, socks, and shoes crudely cast aside on the bathroom floor. Her hand slid furiously back and forth over her clit, splashing her tender porcelain thighs with the warm, yellow liquid.

“W-what the _hell_ are_you_ _doing?_ ” Hermione bellowed, retreating immediately from the stall.

Luna, in between stifled whines and moans dreamily replied, “I’m masturbating of course -- oh, and peeing, but you could probably hear that.”

“I-I don’t know what to say…” Hermione choked out, anxiety at the incomprehensible situation latching onto the words as they escaped her throat. She began to make her way towards the door, suddenly rather light-headed over the whole affair, before Luna charged up off of the commode to pursue her, stark naked, through the cold lavatory.

“Wait, Hermione!” Luna urged softly, stumbling on weak legs across the cool tile, her feet pattering loudly through the small mess she’d created on her initial rush to the stall. Hermione, against what she felt was her better judgment, stopped and turned around, nervously eyeing Luna. “Don’t look so freaked out,” Luna began in her trademark soothing voice, offering a bright smile, “I...mmm” -- she hadn’t ceased playing with herself however, not even as she approached her apprehensive upperclassman -- “I had to go really bad -- and I couldn’t just do it in the Great Hall, you know. Contrary to what you might think of me, I’m not entirely ...mmm, ohh… immune to social standards.” Luna was a pretty girl; beautiful, really. Her body was slender and her small, full breasts hung gently against her torso.

“You’re making me doubt that more and more every moment that goes by in here.” Hermione commented gruffly, looking away.

“Hermione -- I’m going to do something -- and you can say no, of course” Luna smiled again, “but I’d really like to introduce you to something.” Everything in Hermione was screaming at her to just leave -- go, abandon ship, run away!, but she stayed all the same. Luna extended her dry hand to Hermione, urging she take it and follow along. Reluctantly, Hermione took the girl’s soft hand in hers and allowed Luna to guide her back to the stall; Hermione could see her wet, pink feet begin to glisten as she tracked barefoot through her own piss. Something primal connected somewhere in an indiscernible portion of Hermione’s formidable mind -- something she couldn’t reason over; she just, well, felt really fucking horny all of a sudden. Indeed, in that moment, anxiety due to awkwardness turned into anxiety due to anticipation.

Luna closed the stall behind Hermione this time and stood nude before her upperclassman. “Can I see you naked?” Luna asked innocently, gently sliding several fingers into her own dripping labia. Hermione merely nodded and began to disrobe in front of the younger, curious girl. Luna’s pale eyes seemed to light up as Hermione revealed herself in front of her. “You’re so beautiful, Hermione. I can see why Harry and Ron have such a thing for you.” Luna was shameless in her own skin, but Hermione hung an arm across her soft breasts; she was still hesitant to remove her panties, even as Luna’s naked slit dripped to the floor right in front of her.. “No need to be bashful!” Luna teased, “You’re positively glowing -- all of you. Such sharp, stern facial features; lovely wavy brown hair; and your boobs are significantly bigger than mine!; a cute heart-shaped butt; and some cute feet if I do say so myself!” Luna took initiative and slid her thumbs between the elastic bands of Hermione’s panties and began to pull them down slowly. She watched as Hermione’s beet red face for the go ahead. Hermione didn’t object, and she felt her panties being peeled away, damp from arousal, from her sweet lips, tendrils of her own juices bridging the two as they pulled away down her legs. She moved to cover her indecency as soon as the panties were gone, shielding her body, however ineffectually, from external judgment.

Luna just looked at Hermione for a moment, taking in her beauty. Hermione, feeling warmed under Luna’s loving gaze, relented and dropped her modest guards by the wayside, allowing Luna’s eyes free-reign. Luna held up her hands, “May I?” she asked with a grin. Hermione nodded, trembling as Luna’s hands cupped and kneaded her breasts, one of her hands was quite warm and wet against Hermione’s skin. Was she really allowing her underclassman to do this to her? And on a whim, no less. Hermione felt the skin at the tips of her breasts begin to tighten as her pink nipples began to stand erect against the soft flesh of Luna’s palms. Luna moved slightly, squatting until her head was level with Hermione’s tits; the pattering of Luna’s feet on the wet, piss-laden ground below reminded Hermione that she too felt the lukewarm wetness in between her toes; she wiggled them curiously, unsure as to whether the pleasure outweighed such a weird feeling.

Luna drew one of Hermione’s stiff nipples between her soft and thin pink lips, flicking it with her tongue; she purposely chose the one which had been massaged by her soiled hand, giving Hermione’s nipple the distinct taste of piss and girl-cum -- some of Luna’s favorite tastes. As Luna slowly and cheerfully worked over Hermione’s virgin breasts, Hermione could feel a mounting pressure around her pelvis -- she felt tense and full all of sudden. Thoughts and concerns flooded into Hermione’s mind; surely Luna would rejoice in this, but what if she herself actually enjoyed it? What would Hermione think of herself?

“I have to pee..!” Hermione choked out tentatively; Luna beamed brightly at the declaration and immediately plopped backwards down onto the toilet seat; her feet slapped and splashed in the dirty liquid that pooled on the stall floor sending cool droplets stinging down on the sensitive tops of Hermione’s feet and her lower legs. Luna spread her legs with a grin, opening her fleshy, wet cunt to Hermione’s gaze; it dripped lewdly into the toilet-bowl as it gaped ajar.

“Sit down here!” she invited, patting the dingy toilet seat as she scooted back along the lengthy surface of the public toilet. Hermione moved close, but was unsure of what Luna expected -- did she want her to sit facing her, or..-- “Back to me.” Luna motioned, twirling her pointer in the air. Hermione turned around and reluctantly sat down, tense and guarded, unsure as to how she ought to proceed. Luna watched closely as Hermione jutted her plump butt towards her; between her pale thighs and round, goosebump speckled cheeks, Luna could just make out her plump pussy-lips, and the delightfully discolored rim of her asshole.

Luna wrapped her hands gingerly around her sumptuous upperclassman, drawing her tender fingertips across the girl’s taut, milky skin, surveying her anxiety and reluctance. “You’ve got to calm down,” Luna uttered soothingly, “you’ll never be able to just _go_ in this state; breathe. Let me feel you breathe.” Hermione tried her best to settle her nerves, breathing deep, and holding her stern, intellectual chin high, closing her eyes. She breathed again; again, deeper this time; again…

Then Hermione felt it beneath Luna’s warm hands which rested just below her tummy -- it was that inevitable feeling; a feeling you never want to back down from. She shuddered briefly as she felt her golden stream press through that small, concealed opening, running warmly down through her trembling quim. Hermione startled, giving her stream brief pause, as Luna pulled their hot bodies together, running her hand down into Hermione’s cunt, pushing her piss against her drenched and running core.

“Mmmnn…” Hermione mewled, laying her head back on Luna’s shoulder, yielding to her fetishistic underclassman. Hermione felt her legs part further instinctually, allowing Luna unfettered access to her most intimate places. She felt the ecstasy of stimulation intermingled with the relief of draining her bladder; Hermione’s hot piss dripped loudly and lewdly from her aroused pussy into the bowl below. Luna’s fingers played happily in the fleshy folds of Hermione’s vagina, teasing her distended and quivering clit relentlessly, prompting Hermione to buck and grind against Luna’s perverted fingers.

“Oh…--my -- _fuck_! -- Luna.” Hermione rasped breathlessly, panting and trembling as she filled the dirty toilet with hot, golden piss.

“I think you understand, now.” Luna purred, leaning over Hermione’s shoulder to inhale the pungent fumes which licked and dripped up along Hermione’s body from the toilet below the two girls. “It feels so good to pee!” Luna delighted.

Hermione’s pleasure was, unfortunately, cut short by the capacity of her own bladder; she felt her stream beginning to weaken -- the noisy water below beginning to quiet. Luna increased the pace at which she frigged her upperclassman’s cunt, bringing Hermione painfully close to a calamitous orgasm. Hermione panted and strained her bladder and cunt, begging for more piss to drain from her body. She felt her butthole push outwards as she pushed and strained, but only a brief, weak dripping stream managed to escape from her, leaking teasingly over her flexed anus, teasing the smelly hole.

“Dammit!” Hermione cursed, sighing in exasperated defeat. “What have you done to me, Luna? I follow you into a bathroom, just wondering if you’re bloody alright -- and now I’m sitting here, my underclassman wanking me off while I piss! I honestly don’t know what to think -- _I just want to come!_ ” Luna almost felt bad for Hermione; she remembered a time when this was her -- a few years younger, at home crying over her own toilet, her pink cunt trembling and fiery with arousal. Piss drenched and seconds from orgasm, her bladder failed her. This was, however, a particular problem she’d learned to solve.

 _Urina-exiret.._ Luna uttered, wordlessly and wandlessly, delighting in the feeling of Hermione’s heartbeat rising again, her bladder rapidly filling with gurgling, golden piss. “W-Wha-- I --” Hermione’s bewilderment was cut off as a thick jet of pee sprayed out of her; she quivered and lurched as the warm stream shot from her body with newfound vigor. Luna acted quickly, returning to Hermione’s cunt with her hand, masturbating her overwhelmed upperclassman without reservation.

Luna merely grinned excitedly, finally able to share her kink with someone else; Hermione’s cunt undulated under Luna’s fingers as they rubbed and pinched and fingered the girl’s overstimulated and leaking sex, and her sweating body reeled back against Luna’s.

“Don’t s-stop -- don’t..” Hermione panted desperately. Luna could feel Hermione as she began to clench and squeeze at the onset of her orgasm, the splashing sounds of her piss became more intense as the stream thickened under the mounting pressure, and Luna could feel Hermione expose herself more than ever, flexing and gushing her own slit against Luna’s hand, begging for as much stimulation as she could get.

An unfamiliar feeling washed over Hermione as her orgasm took her; more liquid -- so much liquid. She could feel the torrent of hot juices cascade over her puckered asshole, teasing over it and making it feel hot and slimy. The lewd splattering from the toilet became a cacophonic as Hermione squirted for the first time. She moaned without shame, digging her nails into Luna’s pretty hair, riding out her orgasm as long as Luna would permit her to.

When the rollercoaster ride of pleasure had finally subsided, Hermione slumped back against Luna, desperate to catch her breath -- her breasts heaving up and down, beaded with sweat. Luna softly pressed her dewy cheek to Hermione’s, caressing their faces together before gently kissing her with a wide smile.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that.” she said, cradling Hermione’s midsection. Hermione was nearly out of it -- so overwhelmed by her orgasm, which was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. Pee still flowed from Hermione’s bladder as though she’d been completely refilled by some mysterious force. Eventually, as Hermione relaxed herself, this subsided, leaving only the stinging scent of the girls’ respective juices mingling in the commode below them.

“What did you do to me?” Hermione asked suddenly, “That couldn’t _not_ have been magic -- it doesn’t make any sense. And right after you knew I was so upset that I hadn’t come by the end of it the first time…” Luna giggled, giving Hermione a soft squeeze.

“I made you have to pee again, of course! It’s a spell I learned after I faced that situation you were just in enough times to drive me insane -- I just didn’t have enough pee in me to take me over the edge. It’s a spell which causes not only the sensation of having to go, but actually fills you up to the brim with teeming, hot, yellow pee!” Luna explained proudly.

“But you didn’t say anything -- and your wand..!” Hermione wondered aloud.

“I cast it wordlessly and wandlessly. If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t be able to stop pissing for over 24 hours -- and I just wasn’t sure if you could handle that!” Luna said cheerfully, proud of her decision. “When I cast it that way, it’s good for -- oh, I don’t know, a bladder and a half of action, roughly? It's good for times when you don’t have any diapers on hand, or a lot of time to play with yourself, but you still really, really want to come with your own pee.”

Luna said nothing, but paused briefly; in just a few seconds, Hermione felt hot liquid pour down through her buttcheeks before hearing it splatter beneath them. “See?” Luna smiled brightly. “I like to use the big one on myself when I am at home or in company which can handle it, but for a place like this, this will do. I can just keep recasting it whenever I need more, too!” Hermione could feel her arousal welling up inside of her again as Luna’s pee caressed her body. In the back of her mind, she felt the distinct need to play with her own ass -- even though it was something she’d never really considered before; after all, wasn’t it an exit and not an entrance? Contrary to that intuition, there was little that spurred her depravity more than feeling the hot sensation of Luna’s piss careening over her taut little butthole, soaking and teasing it with hot golden liquid.

“You’re still aroused..” Luna cooed, pressing her fingers into Hermione briefly, “Let’s try something new -- I’m still really horny myself! Just turn around and sit down in front of me.” Hermione did so; as she moved, she noticed that the girls’ socks were soiled on the ground; it looked as though Hermione had overshot the toilet bowl and partially drenched some of their clothes. She sat back down, this time facing Luna, over the toilet. Luna pulled them close together, their cunts dangerously close to one another. “Now if you lift your leg -- yeah, like that.” Luna slipped her leg under Hermione’s on one side, “and then -- yep!” and Hermione did the same on the other. Luna smiled and lurched forward, mashing her gooey pussy against Hermione’s; they both clenched and whimpered; Hermione, coping less well with the pleasure, dug her fingers violently into Luna’s back, sending shrieking red marks down her white skin.

“Sorry!” Luna said, knowing that probably really hurt.

“It’s fine!” Luna said without even flinching; really, it looked like she was blushing. “I -- like...pain..” Luna confessed, her cute smile teased some aspect of guilt, but only barely. “Now, let’s make each other feel really good!” she cheered, casting her spell once again, this time on both of them.

Hermione and Luna watched one another’s eyes, their trembling irises fluctuated and augmented noticeably as their bladders filled to the brim with hot liquid, as though they were one flesh, completely in tune with the sensations the other was experiencing. Their smoldering crevices sat so closely in proximity to one another, each breathing the heat of arousal unto the other; the slow, intermittent dripping of slick, natural lubricant was the only audible occurrence in the bathroom, both girls unwilling to move or make a sound as their bladders overflowed. Hermione felt it; her face began to contort as she dove headlong over the edge; she forced hard, urging herself to piss -- she could feel her insides begin to descend, forcing her puffy cunt to flex and team with liquid, her fleshy, puckered asshole flexing. Then they felt it -- the hot, depraved feeling of white-hot, frothy, golden piss dripping lewdly through their hot, slick cunts; of course -- even better -- it was the other girl’s pee that they felt.

Hermione moaned and teemed with ecstasy, “O-Oh God!” Hermione grunted, overwhelmed by the new sensation. Hermione flexed and curled her slimy toes against the wet, dirty floor of the bathroom; the perverted sensation of Luna’s urine flowing and pooling against her butthole drove depraved thoughts into her mind. The seemingly innocent bookworm with the bushy brown hair and the pretty, sharp face was delighting over all of the crude things she wanted Luna to do to her asshole; lick it, put her fingers inside of it -- pee in it; fuck, even smell it. She’d never read about those things in any book! “Luna -- I.. Mmm--fuck-- I-- c-could you…” Hermione whimpered, quivering in the nearly overwhelming stimuli.

“Play with your ass?” Luna said brightly, finishing Hermione’s wish.

Hermione suppressed another urge to moan out, “How did you..--” she struggled to say.

“Because I can feel it, too!” Luna chirped. “You probably felt it the first time you peed, too, huh?” she giggled. Hermione merely nodded, biting her bottom lip.

Hermione could never have envisioned Luna’s next gift to her. Luna slid forward just a bit, pressing her sweltering, pissing cunt right into Hermione’s; there was so much pee -- the toilet was alive with the abrupt clashing over falling waves of their hot piss. Luna began to grind against Hermione, their plump, piss-soaked labia were slick and gooey as they pressed and writhed together, a torrent of hot pee making every undulation of their girl’s cunts seem to be a separate orgasm.

Luna smiled, watching her upperclassman writhe in previously unknown, unbounded pleasure; she wasn’t nearly done, naturally. Luna pressed her mouth gently, but firmly against Hermione’s, whose lips parted for Luna, dripping thick tendrils of spittle into the younger girl’s eager mouth. She slopped her tongue around Hermione’s slippery mouth and tongue, dipping it as far into Hermione’s throat as she could. Saliva dripped and hung lewdly down on their breasts, and their sweaty bodies writhed together, their youthful breasts pressed together. Then Hermione felt it -- like a new, unexplored level unlocked -- akin, Hermione thought, to the feeling of education and improvement. The feeling of something unknown and great being drawn from oneself that one didn’t know was previously there -- and enlightened feeling in that context. This was akin -- but very different. It was a whole new species of depravity that the defiled girl discovered as Luna probed her begging shithole with a slender, piss-lubed finger.

Hermione broke the kiss, wanting to scream if she had to as she felt that lithe finger teasing at the flexed, muscled ring of flesh that sat nestled in the crevice of her cute butt. Hot piss cascaded over her rim -- she needed it -- _now_.

“In! Put it in -- in, in, in!” Hermione begged, forcing her asshole wider against Luna’s curious finger, begging it to enter her. Luna strung the poor girl out just a bit longer, refraining from entering, merely pressing slightly more against the ridged hole. Hermione whined and moaned with sexual frustration, her ass clenched and shook as she flexed and bucked -- anything to get Luna to relent. “God -- I’ve already done this much..” Hermione begged, crushing her piss-spewing cunt against Luna’s -- their pee splashing in hot splatters against their tender thighs, dripping down their legs to soak their moist, pink toes and soles. “Just please -- I want to feel you in my asshole…” Luna pressed the very tip of her finger into Hermione. “Is that what you want from me -- for me to say it?” Hermione rasped, gritting her teeth. Luna pressed just a bit more in, forcing Hermione to again curl her slimy toes and wrinkle her wet feet as she implored the girl to fingerfuck her.

Hermione, desperate, shrugged off any apprehensions that remained. “Then, please, Luna -- I’m begging you -- put it inside me; all I want and need right now is to feel you inside of my ass while you pee on me -- God, I want to drink your piss -- gargle it, swallow it, spit it back into your dirty little mouth…” Hermione moaned as she said the words, giving wholly into her newfound love for depravity; Luna’s finger crept deeper, up to the first knuckle, embedded in Hermione’s virgin asshole; however, Luna waited for more. Hermione struggled through bleats and whimpers to say what came into her mind -- anything she could think of from this ongoing experience, “I know you like it, too -- you’re the dirtiest one; I can’t even imagine what you’re thinking of doing to me -- all of this steamy piss running over your cunt; I can smell it -- I love it. It’s dripping down -- Mmmm!! -- down onto your little, perfect toes, too, isn’t it -- those white and pink soles getting splattered with p-pee and squirt…! Ohh--fuck…! I bet -- mm-- I bet if-if you put your fingers deep in my bowels -- you could -- ugh!-- could get me to lick them.. and also to lick your dirty, piss-drenched feet and toes. I-I’d --mmnn..!- I’d suck the delicious pee off of your feet -- lick it off -- out from between your toes, too; each one!”

Their sopping vagina’s squelched noisily together as they scissored on top of the piss-filled toilet, their hot pee seemingly unending as Luna cast and recast the spell as long as need be. Hermione was intoxicated with this new, perverted feeling. Pee -- in every crevice of her lower body; it flowed in between her cute toes, wet her high-arched soles, and warmly drenched her asshole.

“Hehe!” Luna giggled, “I like dirty talk, though I’m not very good at it; I guess I like hearing it more than saying it. Katie Bell is great at filthy talk; sometimes she scares me!” Hermione flinched at the notion of other girls being with Luna. _How many…?_ she pondered briefly.

“Luna -- I want you to say nasty things to me..” Hermione said as she felt her climax approaching rapidly.

“Are you sure?” Luna said, “like I said -- I’m not very good at it.”

Hermione’s eyes were pleading, “I’m sure - I’m sure; I know I’ll enjoy it -- because it’s you.” Hermione could hear the toilet below them, the lewd sound of their dripping slits became quieter as the toilet filled, nearly filled all the way up beneath them. “Just think of the sorts of things Katie would say..!” Hermione grunted.

Luna bit her lip, unsure of how to proceed. “Your butt is nice and tight,” Luna began, “and warm, too.” she giggled. Hermione could feel Luna pressing a bit deeper now, causing her rectum to spasm around the invasive digit. “I’m glad you like all of this hot pee -- soon it’ll have drenched everything on the floor.” Luna flinched at how bland she was being, and Hermione bucked her hips as if to beg her to ramp things up. “Let’s move to the floor -- I think it will help.” Luna suggested. Messy and dripping, both of the young witches moved to the soiled floor, their smooth, pink soles splashing in the piss-water which drenched the floor and their clothes.

They resumed their position, scissoring one another; Hermione was on her side, providing Luna with easy access to her holes. Luna reached around Hermione and pushed her finger back into Hermione’s tight butthole. _Katie Bell...Katie Bell, what would Katie Bell say right now…?_ Luna thought to herself, a bit frustrated. There was much to say, she thought -- but it all sounded inappropriate coming from her mouth. _Maybe that’s what Hermione wants...me sounding like something I’m not_ … -- she was right; a devilish smile crept across her face as she considered all of things Katie Bell had done and said to her.

Luna spoke, this time with force and aggression, “You like it up your shithole, don’t you pissing, bookworm slut?” Hermione clenched, a burst of piss splattered against Luna’s hot cunt, and Hermione clenched her teeth as her anus squeezed down on Luna’s finger; Luna pressed the finger mercilessly deep into Hermione’s bowels, no longer worried if it hurt. “Say it!” Luna commanded, “Say, ‘I’m a bookworm slut.’”

Hermione moaned as Luna took on this persona, her slender finger massaging the inside of Hermione’s asshole. “I’m a bookworm slut..!” Hermione breathed, her tight hole clenching down on Luna.

“A bookworm slut who loves piss and who wants to lick my filthy cunt and ass; say it!” Luna growled.

Hermione’s holes pulsed and gushed as Luna spat her filthy words, each of them coming like a decisive slap on Hermione’s clitoris, which was pink and distended; she loved this; loved how Luna changed her breezy, aloof demeanor into what it was now. Apparently, Katie Bell didn’t pull any punches, and Luna had heard enough to know. She shuddered, getting closer and closer to climax with every nasty thing Luna uttered.

“I’m a bookworm slut; I love piss, hot pungent piss, and I want to lick Luna’s dirty cunt and her smelly, piss-drenched asshole!” Hermione cried, the warm gush of piss added to to the impressive mess they were fooling around in, and also soaked the girls’ small, slender feet and toes in dirty, pissy water. Their clothes were a lost cause.

Luna loved this feeling; the feeling of this sort of power over Hermione, her upperclassman. “That’s a good girl, you slutty bitch. I bet you’d love to stick your nose into my piss-soaked shithole and breath in my filthy scent; you’re such a whore.” Luna’s finger was as deep as she could get it into Hermione’s hole as she pumped in and out of the tight space rhythmically. Hermione was fast approaching the finish line as she writhed in the dirty mixture of fuckjuices; it was a new, dirty, kinky feeling, and combined with Luna’s satisfying dirty-talk, she’d be screaming and spasming before long.

“Fuck...I’m so close Luna; make me come -- make your piss-loving whore cum -- please!” Hermione begged.

Luna smirked and removed her finger from Hermione’s bowels. Hermione whined as her ass emptied, and she rocked her hips back and forth, as if pleading for the space to be filled again. “Touch yourself there,” Luna ordered, “use two fingers.” Hermione complied, first dipping her fingers into her mouth, making them slimy with her spit, before somewhat tentatively reaching down to her puckered hole. Luna mashed her wet, pissing cunt against Hermione’s more intensely, “That’s right, you whore -- you dirty, ass loving whore -- stick those fingers up your ass; play with your little shithole; I want to hear you whimper and moan as you fuck your own filthy shitpipe.” Hermione pressed; she moaned; she pressed harder -- until her rim gave way. She was getting close. “Tell me exactly what you’re doing.” Luna said.

“I’m touching my asshole, Luna.” Hermione whimpered, shuddering; hot yellow pissing ran stinking down to pool around her body.

Luna smirked, “That’s right, whore. You’re touching your shithole; because you’re a good little piss slut.”

“My hot asshole --”

Luna cut Hermione off, “Shithole. You say shithole, you whore. As in, ‘I want Harry and Ron to fuck my shithole.’”

Hermione nodded, hardly able to speak. She began to stutter, her orgasm fast approaching, “My hot shithole -- I -- I,  -- mmmmm…!! -- it feels so good; hot and wet with piss, tight and smooth and slimy; I love touching my shithole! Make me come Luna -- please -- I’m so close..!”

Luna rode her cunt harder than ever; hot piss-water flowed down their bodies to pool beneath them, and their hot piss made their cunts ache. Luna kissed Hermione as she brought her finger up between them; she held it up to their noses. “Breath in your scent with me. I want you to come thinking about the smell of your own ass.”

Luna took a deep breath, running her dainty nose along the length of the finger she’d fucked Hermione’s ass with. Luna shuddered, a blast of piss sprayed Hermione’s tummy; piss was soiling everything on the floor. Hermione, apprehensive to take in her own scent, flinched as Luna scowled at her; it was shocking to see Luna’s face contorted into a scowl, but there it was; Hermione quickly complied.

“Mm--uughh..!!” Hermione moaned, quivering. The thick, dirty, sweaty musk of her butthole washed through her nose -- and Luna’s as well -- forcing her to clench and push her tight hole in and out. Another deep breath of her ass; then another -- and another -- _and another_ … It made her love fucking her own ass with her fingers. She pulled them out of her tender hole, smelled them, and then soaked them in her thick spit before continuing to fuck her shithole.

Hermione’s eyes were rolling back in her head; her body was getting stiff as she clenched and she labored to smell the kinky scent of her piss-drenched shithole off of Luna’s slender finger. It was Luna’s chance to send her over the edge; she relentlessly smashed their cunts together, splashing piss everywhere, the thick scent of their golden pee rushed into their nostrils as the liquid surged and frothed.

“Fuck yeah -- ohh -- mmm… yeah, smell your asshole -- drink it up you fucking whore -- you dirty, piss loving, ass-sniffing, bookworm slut.” Luna growled, clenching and straining to shoot more hot piss all over Hermione’s sexy body. Luna pushed the dirty finger past Hermione’s lips with a wicked grin. “Suck it. Suck your filth off of my finger you pathetic, bookworm whore! -- Ugh- Mmmm!” Luna cried, moving to finger Hermione’s pissing cunt with her free hand. She could feel Hermione fall into the inevitability of orgasm as soon as she started fucking her sopping cunt with three fingers.

Hermione began to pant and wail -- her eyes were slammed shut; her fingers were shoved as deeply as she could get them into her hot, tight butthole, and she felt her hair become soaked and soiled as she fell back into the pool of stinky piss that partially enveloped their bodies. “Fuck me Luna! Oh God -- Mmm! A-- aren’t I a good girl, L-- Luna? A-- a good little bookworm -- slut -- a good little bookworm _slut_ , ass-loveing wh-- whore, piss-drinking bit-- bit-- o-oh God!! _Fuck! Aaagghhh!!!!_ Hermione began to wail and spasm as her orgasm washed over her body and mind. Her pussy gushed a thick stream of piss which shot up all over Luna’s pale body, covering her milky skin with golden pee -- sometimes shooting to her head and wetting her silvery hair. Luna focused on fingering her kinky friend, smiling as she helped her upperclassman get off in a pool of their own piss and cum.

Hermione orgasmed for what seemed like minutes -- likely over the course of multiple orgasms -- before finally, exhausted, laying still -- and panting heavily -- in the lukewarm puddle of fuckjuices that she and Luna had created. Luna gently pulled her fingers from Hermione’s pussy, and pulled her wet legs up against her chest, a silly, happy smile plastered to her face, proud of her work. Hermione, still panting, began to speak. “Oh-- oh God, Luna. That was.. just -- bloody _amazing_.

Luna smiled, giggling and wiggling her naked, pink toes around in their mess, “I am so very glad you enjoyed yourself -- I did, too! I am really happy you decided not to run away from me.”

“Me-- too.” Hermione breathed, a grin stuck to her face as well. Hermione sat up with slightly dazed expression on her face -- uncharacteristic of the always astute witch -- and looked down at their scattered and soiled clothes.

They sat for a few moments in silence before Hermione spoke again, this time looking somewhat worried, “Luna -- you didn’t cum, did you?”

“That’s alright!” Luna said, a characteristic smile donning on her face. Hermione was a bit relieved, but Luna’s face turned sly, “That just means I’m looking forward to spending more time with you…” she uttered lustfully. Hermione’s heart raced in anticipation, delighted to know this wasn’t merely a one-time thing.

“I was hoping you’d say something like that.” Hermione said.

After standing up and surveying their mess, Hermione wondered aloud to Luna, “How are we going to get out of here without drawing attention?”

“Oh -- right,” Luna giggled, “I never think about that when this sort of thing happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend people check out NymphadorasNymphos' chapter on the spells which I utilize in this story; you can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1688981/chapters/3692780 | If you like this sort of content, you should definitely check out what NymphadorasNymphos has done.
> 
> As always, I really encourage anyone who read this to give me any feedback you might have, even if it’s constructive criticism, or just a general, “I fapped to this.” Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
